


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by havemy_heart



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: AU, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is about to find out the identity of his secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community comment_fic. The theme was fluff/schmoop and the prompt was 'holding hands', which I loosely interpreted. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Tyler walked into the Valentine's Day dance in a jangle of nerves. The most recent note from his secret admirer, which had been a sweet, homemade Valentine asking him to the dance, said to meet him in the back corner at 8 and that Tyler would know him by the daisies he'd be holding. Daisies were Tyler's favorite.

The notes he had received over the last few months had suggested a true romantic, someone who seemed to know Tyler's heart, and Tyler knew he had fallen in love with this mystery person. That he was his soulmate and now he was about to discover who had captured his heart.

It didn't matter who it turned out to be, he told himself. Sure, he had pterodactyls doing cartwheels in his stomach at the thought of who it might be. It could be anyone of the guys attending Spencer with him. Reid's endless teasing that his admirer was Aaron Abbott had almost gotten to him, but now, at this moment, Tyler just wanted to find out who it was.

Slowly weaving his way between his classmates, Tyler headed for the back corner. Wiping his sweating palms against his dress pants, he finally reached the dimly-lit corner of the gym and blinked in confusion. His heart fell into his stomach, realizing it was all just an elaborate, cruel joke. Because standing there, holding a small bouquet of daisies was Reid.

Tyler did have to admit that Reid looked a little unsure, which wasn't the expected reaction from a joke, and approached his best friend and roommate.

"Is this a joke?" Tyler asked quietly.

"What? No, it's really me, Ty." At this, Reid thrust the flowers at Tyler and gave a small smile. "I wanted to tell you this whole time that it was me, but I just couldn't. You were really getting into the notes and I was afraid you'd freak out or something if you knew it was me."

Tyler swallowed through his continued shock and stepped closer to Reid, clutching the daisies like a life-line. "How long have you felt this way? And why now?"

Reid closed the remaining distance between them and met Tyler's mouth in a gentle kiss. "We can talk about all the hows and whys later. Right now, I just want to dance with you."

With that, Reid laced his fingers with Tyler's and led him onto the dance floor, ignoring the surprised glances and shocked whispers of their classmates.

Tyler never imagined that the person he already felt the closest to could become even more, but as he and Reid got lost in their own little world, he couldn't be happier.


End file.
